Commandos of Deep Space 9
by German53
Summary: A group of clone commandos defy order 66 and rescue their Jedi before getting pulled into a different galaxy. How would the crew of DS9 react to four clone commandos, one Jedi and a Wookie suddenly appearing in their lives?
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE:**

**Mygeeto, Outer Rim. 1,089 days after Battle of Geonosis.**

ARC Trooper Captain RC-0001, also known as Tracyn, was definitely not having a good day. He had been planning Zero Squad's exit from the GAR for months now, thanks to the Intel he had been getting from his old training sergeant Wad'e Tay'haii. This was to be their final mission for the Republic before they deserted to the safety of Mandalore. He had it all planned out, and had discussed some of it with his brothers, all of whom were onboard with the plan. His Wookiee friend Tarfful had even managed to get his custom _Kom'rk_ Class Fighter, the _Talyn_, stashed on the planet for a quick escape when the time came. However his quick and clean escape plans were shattered as he answered his holo-communicator, the image of the Supreme Chancellor Palpatine appearing in stark blue. "_Execute Order sixty-six_." This was definitely not what he had been expecting, however that was what he got. As soon as he heard those words his white and red helmeted head snapped toward his charge.

Jedi Knight Arya Kess, a young Twi'lek with deep red skin and inquisitive golden eyes. A young Twi'lek they were now supposed to execute as a traitor to the Republic. Tracyn glanced at the forty clone troopers surrounding him and his brothers as well as Arya and the massive furred form of Tarfful. He had no way of warning either of them before the blaster bolts began flying, so he had to hope they were quick enough to follow the Wrecker's lead.

"There's no _shabla_ way I'm letting anyone execute _our_ General." Blitz growled on the squad's private channel. Tracyn, Jester and Ghost all agreed with their brother and began preparing to defend Arya. The other clones all unslung their DC-15 blaster rifles as subtly as they could to try and take out their former General. The Wreckers were not about to give them that chance. It took Tracyn less than a second to draw his two DC-17 heavy blaster pistols from their hip holsters and fire them at the two clones closest to Arya, hitting both of them in their faceplates and killing them instantly.

This action was all the warning that Arya and Tarfful needed, the huge Wookiee roaring loudly while he unsheathed his ryyk blade and slicing a trooper's head off and pulling his bowcaster one handed and shooting another trooper in the chest, blasting him a good ten meters away. Arya quickly activated her green lightsaber in a reverse grip and rushed past another five clones while spinning her blade in a complicated corkscrew pattern that ended with all of them dead on the ground in multiple pieces. She then pulled her own DC-17 heavy blaster and shot two more troopers.

Blitz quickly rushed to Arya's side and brought his custom scatter blaster to bear and fired it four times in rapid succession, taking out six clones before covering her with his heavy Katarn MKIII armor to block a hail of blaster bolts that were about to hit her. While Blitz was blocking the blaster bolts Jester turned his DC-17m rifle on the group of troopers firing on him and fired a single anti-armor grenade at them, killing all ten of them. Ghost pulled his Trandoshan ACP repeater from his hip and fired a full auto volley at another large group of troopers. The charged particles tore through their armor like it was paper all eight of them went down quickly.

Arya turned toward where another group of four troopers were lining up their shots and threw her lightsaber at them. Using the Force she controlled the flying blade and cut them to pieces. Tracyn quickly turned his pistols on the last three troopers and unloaded a large volley on them, taking them all down.

"Tarfful, we need to get to the _Talyn _and get off this rock now, before command pulls their heads out of their collective _shebs_ and figures out what happened here." Tracyn said urgently to his friend. Tarfful growled lowly in agreement.

The young Twi'lek was shocked by what had just happened but trusted the ARC Trooper enough to do as he said. "I don't understand Tracyn. What's happening? Why did my troopers attack me?" Arya asked as they headed off, still confused about the whole situation.

"Order 66 came just down from the Supreme Chancellor. That's what's happening." Tracyn explained. "It's a contingency order that can be enacted by the Chancellor if the Jedi officers are acting against the Republic. It orders all GAR commanders and troopers to remove all of the Jedi officers with lethal force. We chose to go against those orders because even if you had anything to do with whatever happened on Coruscant with the Chancellor, we don't care and will protect you. _You_ have our loyalty General, not the Republic." Tracyn said before continuing. "Now we really need to get going."

Arya nodded her head, her lekku shivering slightly because of what she had just heard. The six friends, now fugitives, started going quickly through the ruined city trying to get to Tracyn's hidden ship.

Ghost suddenly held up a closed fist, signaling his companions to stop. He made a few hand gestures to signal them to hide. The wreckers all unslung their DC-17m blaster rifles and quickly changed them to the sniper configuration, Tarfful also unslung his bowcaster and all of them looked down their scopes. "A small squad of scout troopers about two-hundred meters away." Ghost relayed, the rest of the team responded in acknowledgement. "I have the sergeant, all of you take the rest. In 3.2.1." Commandos and Wookiee squeezed their triggers and fired at the clones. They all went down before they even knew what happened.

The group quickly went to where the dead troopers were. "I have to check into something." Ghost said as he picked up one of the trooper helmets and used the electronics inside to mask his com signal while he hacked into the local GAR network to find out if command knew anything about the decision not to execute their Jedi officer. He switched through several channels before he heard something that made him worry and swear for a completely different reason.

"_Command this is Sergeant Fi from the 215__th__ attack battalion. We've found an unidentified ship near grid thirty-five. It's not one of ours, or a Sep ship, we're going to investigate. Could use a bit of backup in case there are hostiles onboard." "Roger Sergeant, sending a squad of troopers to your location, ETA approximately twenty minutes."_

Ghost disconnected from the GAR channel turned to his brothers and friends. "We are about to be in deep _osik Vode_." Ghost said to his brothers. "Some _shabla_ smart White Job found our ship and called for reinforcements to help investigate it." He reported. "Those reinforcements should be at the ship in about twenty minutes." Tracyn swore before pulling out his hollow map. Activating it he studied it for a few moments before showing it to everyone else. This is where we are, and this is where my ship is. We can get there in fifteen if we hustle." He explained.

The group all looked to where Tracyn was pointing on his map and nodded. They quickly took off and moved as fast as they could while still staying hidden. They made their way toward the area on the map and found the ship in less than fifteen minutes. Tracyn kept his Deece in sniper mode and checked through the scope. "_Shab_. Looks like that first squad is trying to get into _my_ ship." He said angrily as he counted off the troopers. He quickly switched to another personal encrypted comm. channel. "Zee, there are eight troopers trying to access the ship. Don't try to stop them and stay hidden, I'll take care of them." He said to his Astromech droid and got a beeping response.

The Clones all used their rifles to check out the situation before they made a quick plan. Tracyn, Blitz and Ghost all got their DC-17m's ready in sniper configuration, and Tarfful readied his Bowcater. Jester pulled his large LJ-50 Concussion Rifle off his back and Arya pulled the silver hilt of her lightsaber and the two stealthily made their way towards the ship. They had done this kind of thing many times during the war so it came with practiced ease. Arya snuck up behind one of the clones and waited for a count of five before activating her lightsaber and decapitating him. At the exact moment this happened Tracyn, Blitz, Ghost and Tarfful took out their targets and Jester fired his LJ-50 at the remaining three clones and killing them with the concussive energy blast.

Everyone quickly holstered their weapons as they ran up to the back of the _Talyn_. Tracyn quickly unlocked the ship everyone boarded the _Kom'rk_ Class Fighter.

"Zee, come out. We took care of them." Tracyn said as his black Astromech droid, R2-Z4 came out of his hiding spot. "Zee, go to the engine room and get them warmed up. Escape plan_ Vhipir_." Tracyn said as he strapped himself into the pilots seat and began activating the ships systems while Arya got into the co-pilots seat and Tarfful followed Ghost and Zeefore to the engine room. Jester and Blitz both strapped themselves into extra seats as the ship's engines started to hum.

"Tracyn, we've got company. It looks like that other squad of troopers just showed up." Blitz said as he checked the external cameras and saw the ten new troopers advancing on the _Talyn_ with blaster rifles drawn. "Too late for them to stop us now _Ner Vod_." Tracyn said as he activated the external defense cannon. The blaster cannon popped out of its hidden compartment and fired at the clone troopers. A few of them were hit and killed while the rest scattered.

"Let's get the _haran_ off of this rock." Tracyn said as his ship took off. He took the control yoke and flew the _Talyn_ directly out of the atmosphere away from the Republic fleet in orbit around Mygeeto. Once they had exited the atmosphere they were hailed by one of the _Venator_-class Star Destroyers that was orbiting the planet. "_Unidentified ship, we do not recognize your transponder code as a friendly vessel. Power down your engines, heave to and prepare to be boarded._" Came an angry sounding voice from the capitol ship.

"Yeah, that's not gonna happen." Arya said as she deactivated the comm systems and started up the nav-computer to make the jump to hyperspace. "We've got trouble." Tracyn said as he checked the ship sensors. "Looks like they've launched fighters to intercept us, ARC-170's. How long before the computer calculates the jump General?" He asked as he saw the 3 ARC-170 fighters heading their direction. "Too long. We're going to have to fight them off." Arya said as Tracyn activated the in-ship comms.

"Tarfful, Ghost, we're about to have some company. Full power to shields and prepare for evasive maneuvers." Tracyn got an affirmative growl in response from the huge Wookiee. He activated the assault blaster cannons on the _Talyn_ and took evasive actions. As the ARC-170's strafed by them, blue blaster bolts flying past, Tracyn pulled on the control yoke and forced his ship into a steep climbing loop that got him directly behind the three fighters. He concentrated on the closest fighter and opened fire, hitting its rear shields and collapsing them under the full-auto fire of the two assault blaster cannons and destroying the ship and causing the other two to take their own evasive actions.

As Tracyn continued his evasive flying neither he nor the other two fighters could get a good shot at each other. "Hurry up with those coordinates General, we need to get out of here before this party gets too crowded." Jester urged the Jedi. "Got it. We're ready to go so hit the hyperdrive." Arya said as Tracyn started to push the controls forward. "Wait Tracyn, there's a special anomaly just ahead of us. I don't know if it's safe to go into hyperspace." Jester said, checking the ships sensors. "Well it's sure as _shab _isn't getting any safer around here _Ner Vod_. Gotta risk the jump." Tracyn said as he pushed the hyperdrive throttle fully forward.

Just as the _Talyn_ was about to enter hyperspace one of the fighters fired a proton torpedo at the _Kom'rk_ Class fighter and struck it just before it entered hyperspace, collapsing the shields and throwing it off course. The anomaly from the sensors suddenly opened up into a large hole in space and the _Talyn_ disappeared.

**END PROLOGUE**


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE:**

**Deep Space 9, Stardate 47341.3**

Commander Benjamin Sisko was having a fairly pleasant and uneventful day, a rare thing on DS9. He was sitting in his office enjoying the view of the vastness of space through the porthole. However his musings were interrupted as an alarm rang out through Ops. Rushing out of his office he saw the whole area bustling with activity as people checked sensors. "Report." He ordered.

Lieutenant Jadzia Dax answered him. "There's a huge Neutrino spike coming from the wormhole Benjamin. Much higher than normal when it opens." She said as said wormhole burst open, however while everyone there had seen this happen before none of them had ever seen it like this. The wormhole was much larger than normal and didn't have its usual shape and pattern of colors, it looked much more jagged and darker than normal. "If these levels keep climbing the wormhole could explode Benjamin." Dax informed him in a worried tone of voice.

"Yellow alert." Sisko said as he continued to stare at the gaping wormhole. '_What can I do?'_ He thought. Suddenly a small starship came hurtling out of the wormhole, as soon as the ship cleared the edge of the wormhole, it changed back to normal and closed again. Looking at his science officer she answered his unasked question. "The wormhole stabilized again after that ship exited it. It seems to be back to normal."

"What the hell just happened Dax?" Sisko demanded. The Trill science officer shook her head. "I have no idea Benjamin. The wormhole became suddenly unstable and opened up far wider than ever before. Until we do an in-depth analysis of our sensor logs I won't have anything more substantial than that."

"Well what about the ship that exited the wormhole?" Sisko asked. Major Kira Nerys was the one that answered. "We have it on screen, although I've never seen a ship of that design before." She said as the vessel appeared on the view screen. It was roughly wedge shaped with a pair of large wings protruding from the sides. "We're scanning the ship. There are six life signs onboard the ship, and they're scanning us as well." Kira reported. "That's fine major. Let them get a good look at us." Sisko said. "We're reading several plasma based weapons and rudimentary shielding, and… no warp signature." She finished, sounding somewhat confused.

This strange vessel intrigued Sisko, it reminded him of a large aerial predator and first contact was one of the Federation's primary purposes. "Hail them." He ordered. "No response to our standard hails Benjamin." Dax responded. "It looks like their communications system isn't compatible with ours."

"Any ideas on how to communicate with them?" Sisko asked. Chief O'Brien was the one that answered. "I might be able to rig up a rudimentary comm system through the station's deflector array. Give me a few minutes to set up the array." He said as he worked at his console. "Try it now Commander, I don't think you'll get anything but audio, but I think they should be able to hear you."

"Unknown vessel, this is Commander Benjamin Sisko of the United Federation of Planets."

**Onboard the Talyn**

Tracyn and his friends were definitely surprised by what they saw outside the cockpit. "Where the _shab_ are we?" Jester asked wryly to no one in particular. None of them had any idea what had happened to them. The last thing any of them remembered was preparing to enter hyperspace just as a torpedo struck the rear of the ship, and then they were sucked into a strange anomaly and appeared back in normal space looking at a space station unlike any they had ever seen before. "I have absolutely no idea, and that doesn't look like any station I've ever seen." Arya said, getting a nod of agreement from all of the clones present.

"I'm gonna check the sensors to find out what that _shabla_ thing out there is." Jester said as he ran a sensor sweep of the massive station in front of him. The sensors showed him that the station was big, close to the same size as a Separatist Droid Control Ship, and had around two thousand life signs onboard. When he got to the stations armaments he was puzzled to say the least. "Blitz, come over here. What do you make of this?" He asked his brother.

The squads weapon expert came over and looked over the sensor readings from the station and shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah, I've got nothing on these crazy weapons either."

Suddenly the comm system came to life. "_Unknown vessel, this is Commander Benjamin Sisko of the United Federation of Planets_." Came a male voice over the ships comms. "What the _shab_ is the United Federation of Planets?" Tracyn asked.

"I don't know Tracyn." Arya said as she reached out to the Force for guidance. '_But I don't think we're anywhere close to the Outer Rim, or anywhere else that we know for that matter._' She thought as she downloaded the ships navigational star charts to a data pad.

"_Unknown vessel, I repeat. This is Commander Benjamin Sisko of the United Federation of Planets_." Came the repeated hail from the station. "Well General, this guy seems like he wants to talk, and you are a Jedi." Blitz said. "This does seem like your game." Jester commented.

Arya nodded her head before activating the comm system. "This is Jedi General Arya Kess of the Grand Army of the Republic. I'm not entirely certain how we ended up near your space station, but we would like to dock if that is possible."

"_Of course General Kess. You may proceed to Landing Pad D. It should be straight ahead from your current position, and we will greet you at the airlock. Sisko out._" The transmission cut off.

"Well I guess we better go to the landing pad he directed us to." Arya said.

"Right away General." Tracyn answered as he slowly steered the ship towards the landing pad. Suddenly the ship's internal comm activated. "Tracyn, what the _haran_ happened?" Came Ghost's gravelly voice. "No idea _Ner Vod_, but haul your _shebs_ up here so we can come up with a plan." He instructed his brother.

Ghost came into the cockpit a few moments later and stared out the front window of the _Talyn_. "What the _haran_ is that?" He asked. "Apparently it's a space station. We're preparing to dock there." Jester explained in a very casual manner. Ghost shook his head and decided not to smack his brother and just continued to stare at the space station.

"So General, what's the plan?" Blitz asked. "Well we have no idea where we are and none of us have ever heard of the United Federation of Planets. So I doubt they have anything to do with the Seperatists. So I will continue to keep diplomacy going as long as possible. After all that is a Jedi's main purpose." She explained as she pulled her dark gray hooded Jedi robe out of her pack and put it on. "Very well General." Tracyn said as he turned to his brothers. "Let's keep this simple _vode_. It goes without saying that we do not mention anything about our desertion, or the fact that the Republic is now hunting the General. Now as for what we are taking with us, Deece's only, no explosives and no extra weapons. " He said the last part while looking at Jester in particular. The Wreckers heavy weapons expert grumbled a bit under his breath, but did as he was told, as did all the Wreckers. They divested themselves of all of their extra weapons and gear, keeping only their DC-17m rifles in the standard configuration.

The Wreckers formed up around their General and Tarfful as they all exited the _Talyn_ and walked up to a large gear shaped airlock. Once the airlock opened they boarded the station and saw four people standing in front of them. The tall black human began speaking. "I'm Commander Benjamin Sisko, of the United Federation of Planets, welcome to Deep Space Nine. This is my first officer Major Kira Nerys of the Bajoran Militia, our Chief Medical Officer Doctor Julian Bashir, and our Chief of Security Odo." He said as he pointed to the other three people standing with him.

Arya stepped forward slightly and reached out with the Force to sense their host's feelings before beginning her own introductions. "Greeting Commander. I am Jedi General Arya Kess, Grand Army of the Republic. This is Republic Commando Zero Squad, consisting of ARC Trooper Captain Tracyn, Sergeant Blitz, and Privates Jester and Ghost, also of the GAR. And this is Tracyn's Wookiee friend Tarfful." Arya said as she indicated all of them. The Clones all inclined their heads and Tarfful growled lightly in acknowledgement.

Sisko and the others looked confused by Tarfful's vocalizations, but before anything could be said Dr. Bashir approached them with a small device. Arya and the others all stared at the device. "No need to be worried, this is simply a medical scanning device. We haven't had many visitors from the Gamma Quadrant and we like to do scans of them to make sure they aren't carrying any diseases, as well as to catalog their bio signatures for our computers." He explained as he held the small device up to Arya and then Tarfful. When he got to Tracyn and the rest of the Wreckers he blinked at the results before scanning them again and having a confused look on his face.

"Something wrong Doctor?" Sisko asked.

"I'm not sure Commander. It's just that the tricorder is telling me that these men are all human." He explained. This response got a surprised look from all of the station personnel.

Arya was confused by their reactions to Tracyn and his brothers. "Is there something wrong with them being Human Commander?" She asked.

"No General. It… merely raises some additional questions that we will need to answer." Sisko said before turning back to Bashir. "Doctor if there are no emergency medical issues we should be aware of, I would like to continue this discussion in the wardroom."

Bashir shook his head. "No sir, all of them seem to be fine. I would like to run a few more tests, but they can certainly wait until later." He said.

As they began to leave the docking area several alarms went off, immediately putting everyone on alert. All of them had their weapons out and ready in a heartbeat, waiting for an attack. Sisko immediately held up his hands in a placating gesture. "Wait! It's only a security sensor. It's registering the weapons you are carrying." He said as he gave Arya's lightsaber a wary look. As they calmed down and put their respective weapons away Sisko again spoke up. "I do apologize for that General, but you will have to either leave your weapons onboard your ship or check them with Security."

Arya, Tarfful and the Wreckers all exchanged a look before Tracyn activated his internal comms. "I don't like the idea of leaving our weapons with unknowns General but I will follow your lead General." He said. The rest of the Wreckers agreed with Tracyn's sentiments, as Arya deactivated her lightsaber and slowly handed it to Sisko.

Tracyn also deactivated his Deece and handed it to Kira. "This is part of my armor and you won't be getting me out of that." He said as he showed them his knuckle vibroblade. "That won't be necessary." She replied as Tarfful took off his bowcaster and unsheathed his ryyk blade and handed them to Odo and growled a warning at him.

The Changeling looked confused by the growl he got and looked back at Tracyn and Arya. "He said to take very good care of those, because he made them himself." Tracyn explained. "If I was you I would do as he says. Wookiees are known to pull people's arms out of their sockets when they get upset."

Odo showed no outward sign of worry but he did nod. "Absolutely. I'll take excellent care of them." He assured the massive Wookiee before turning and beginning to walk toward Security. "I've never heard a language that our universal translators didn't work on." Sisko commented as the group made their way to the Ward Room.

"Never heard of a universal translator outside of a Protocol Droid, but the Wookiee language is called Shyriiwook." Tracyn explained. "Took me a long time to learn it. Wookiees are the only ones that are able to speak it, but you can learn to understand it."

The strange entourage made their way through the Docking Ring to one of the stations many turbo lifts. When they finally exited and went into the wardroom, the Federation personnel went to one side of the room and all sat down before Sisko motioned for them to also sit. Arya pulled down the hood of her long grey cloak and the Wreckers took off their helmets. This caused another round of surprised looks from the Federation group. They especially winced at the sight of the three large diagonal scars on Blitz's face.

Sisko recovered first. "General Kess, as I said before there are several questions that we need to answer. First and foremost are your commandos. How did a group of what seem to be human clones end up in the Gamma Quadrant?" Sisko asked.

"Honestly Commander, I've never heard of the Gamma Quadrant before. Last place we were was Mygeeto, in the Outer Rim." Tracyn said.

Sisko and the others were equally confused by what Tracyn was saying. Before anyone else could say anything Arya stepped in. "Commander, I think I might have some idea as to why we are confusing each other." She said as she pulled out a data pad and activating it. "This is a star chart from our ships computer. I sense that none of the stars will line up with anything in your database." She explained as she handed Sisko the pad.

Sisko picked it up and looked it over before tapping the badge on his chest. "Sisko to Dax." He said. "_Dax here._" Came a female voice from the comm badge. "Can you come down to the ward room? There is a data pad that I need you to look over." "_On my way Benjamin, Dax out._"

As they waited for Dax to arrive Sisko stood and walked over to a small alcove. "May we offer you all anything while we wait? Raktajino." He said as a cup suddenly appeared.

This amazed Arya. Turning to Wreckers, who all nodded, they all walked over to the alcove. "Can this produce food as well?" Tracyn asked, getting a smile from Arya. '_Clones, always hungry._' She thought.

"Absolutely Captain. What would you like?" Tracyn looked at the small alcove before speaking. "Warra nut cookies and caf, extra strong with lots of cream and sugar." He ordered all the other Wreckers nodded in agreement. "_Unable to replicate. Requested items are not in database_." Came a synthesized computer voice.

Sisko stepped in before Tracyn could have a rebuttal for the computer. "Why don't you try this Captain? Four raktajinos, double cream and sugar and a platter of Pecan sandies." The alcove again lit up and a large plate of cookies and four cups appeared.

Tracyn and his brothers took their snack back to the conference table and Jester tasted the drink before smiling and popping a cookie in his mouth. Arya looked at the alcove and spoke. "Water, cold." She ordered and her drink appeared. "Do you want anything Tarfful?" She asked.

Tarfful growled several times to her. "Can it make anything alcoholic? Tarfful says he hasn't had a strong drink in a while." Arya translated.

"Certainly General. Aldebaran whiskey, extra large." Sisko said as a large glass of green liquid appeared. Tarfful took the drink and stood behind Tracyn, as none of the chairs were large enough to hold him. Tasting his whiskey Tarfful gave an approving growl.

"That armor your wearing is certainly interesting. Never seen anything like it before." Kira said as they waited for Dax to join them.

"Katarn MK III armor. Standard issue for commando troops in the GAR." Jester explained.

"What is it made of?" Sisko asked.

"That's classified." Jester responded as the clones continued to munch on their cookies and drink their Klingon Coffee.

Before anyone else could say anything the door opened and another Federation officer walked in. This one was female with brown hair done up in a tasteful ponytail. She had two rows of spots starting from the top of her head and running down the side of her face before disappearing down the neck of her blue trimmed uniform. She smiled at all of them, although Tracyn did notice a slight widening of her eyes when she saw him and his brothers, before walking over to Sisko. "What did you need me to look at Benjamin?" She asked.

"Everyone, this is Lieutenant Jadzia Dax, my Chief Science Officer. Dax this is General Arya Kess, ARC Trooper Captain Tracyn, Sergeant Blitz, Privates Ghost and Jester, and Tarfful." Sisko made introductions before he handed her the data pad. She smiled politely at all of them before spending a few moments looking over the pad. "I don't understand Benjamin. These star charts don't match up with anything I've ever seen before." She said as she walked over to a computer console and began pulling up information on it before transferring the info from the data pad onto another screen. "In fact, they don't match up with anything in the Federation database."

"That's what I thought." Arya said as she stood up and walked over to Dax.

"Where did you get this? It's a chart of an entirely different galaxy." She asked.

"This is a navigational chart from our ship's computer. It's a map of our home galaxy." Arya explained. Zooming the image in, she pointed at a planet near the edge of the galaxy. "This is Ryloth, my home planet." Zooming out and back in again in another sector also on the edge of the galaxy but on the other side of it she showed another planet. "This is the Wookiee home world of Kashyyk, where Tarfful's people come from. These planets, as well as over a thousand others, are all part of the Galactic Republic. And This." She said, pointing to a planet near the middle of the map. "Is Coruscant, capitol planet of the Republic. I believe that we have somehow left our own galaxy and entered yours."

The Federation officers were amazed by this, as were Tarfful and the Wreckers. All of them knew that there were other galaxies outside of their own, but none of them ever expected to have contact with them. "How do you travel throughout your whole galaxy?" Sisko asked. "If your galaxy is roughly the same size as ours it must a hundred thousand light years or more from one side to the other. With our fastest ship it would take us more than a hundred years to get that far."

"The _Talyn_ can make it from Kashyyk to Coruscant in less than a week." Tracyn stated, barely pausing from his snack.

The Federation Officers were astounded. "How is that even possible? Not even the Borg have ships that fast, and they're the most advanced race we've ever encountered. I would love to take a look at your ships engines." Dax said, practically salivating at the thought of being on a ship capable of traversing half of a galaxy in less than a week.

"Lets not get ahead of ourselves now Dax." Sisko said as he ran his hand through his hair. "I don't even know how to start explaining all of this to Starfleet Command." He was more than a little shocked by the events that had unfolded here today. Not only had he made first contact with several new alien species, he finds out that they are from an entirely different galaxy, and that humans exist in that galaxy as well. It was all a bit much to take in. "Until I've had a chance to speak with them about this situation we are not going to set foot on that ship." He said before turning back to Arya. "General, we will arrange quarters for all of you here on the station if you want. I have a great deal to discuss with my officers. I would like all of you to join us tomorrow at zero-eight hundred for our morning briefing, and please make some time for Dr. Bashir so that he can run his tests, but other than that you are free to move about the public areas of the station. Lieutenant, can you show our new guests to their quarters and then to the infirmary?" He said before turning back to his officers.

"Absolutely Benjamin." Dax said before smiling and leading them out of the wardroom.

**Back inside the Wardroom**

Sisko looked over at his senior staff before sighing. "Alright people, we have a lot of things to discuss about our new guests." He said, which opened the floodgates.

"How do we know that these people are telling us the truth about anything they're saying?" Major Kira said. She had been extremely quiet during their meeting with General Kess and her companions. "I mean coming from another galaxy? Where they're able to travel at least a hundred if not a thousand times faster than the fastest ship anyone has ever heard of? It's ludicrous. We scanned that ship, it's hardly bigger than a Runabout and has no warp signature."

"I don't know about the capabilities of their ship, but their statements about being from a different galaxy are probably true." Bashir said. Holding up his tricorder he transferred the data to the main computer screen. "General Kess and Tarfful have biological features that we've never seen before in any of the species that we've encountered. Even the species we've encountered from the Gamma Quadrant haven't had these kinds of features. Now those commandos on the other hand seem to be perfectly normal examples of human males. However their scans revealed that they have been exposed to environmental factors that are also unlike any we've ever seen before." He said as he showed them the scans that he took from all of them in the airlock.

"Besides, what reason would they have to lie to us?" Sisko asked. "If their claim of being from another galaxy is true, then their other claims are likely also true. I don't think that these people were lying to us. I'm going to contact Starfleet Command and find out what they want us to do. Major Kira, I would like you to contact the Bajoran Provisional Government and brief them on our new arrivals as well. I would be happy to have any input from them as well." Sisko said before standing up and walking over to the screen where Bashir had the medical data displayed. "Are there any other questions?" He asked his Senior Staff.

"Commander, if it's alright with our guests, I'd like permission to look at the weapons that they left in security, particularly General Kess's energy sword." Odo said, always concerned about station security. "Once we've cleared it with Starfleet Command and Bajor Constable. As soon as we do I also want Dax and O'Brien to look over their ship from top to bottom and find out how true their statements are." Sisko said. "Is there anything else?" He asked and getting no response from his officers he dismissed them.

**With Tracyn**

As they left the Wardroom Tracyn and the others followed Lieutenant Dax as she gave them a tour of the station. "This is the Habitat Ring. It's where all of the crew and civilian quarters are located for the station. I'll have to apologize in advance for the beds. This station was constructed by the Cardassians and they aren't known for their luxury accommodations." Dax said with a smile.

Arya chuckled at the Starfleet Lieutenant. "Don't worry on out accord. We've spent the last three years at war with the Seperatists and most of the time we didn't get a bed of any kind, let alone actual quarters." She explained. Dax filed that piece of information away in the back of her mind.

"_Shab_, most of the time when we weren't on missions most of us Commandos and ARCs were put into cold storage until our next deployment." Tracyn said. "That's if we were lucky enough to get any downtime from one mission to the next." Ghost put in.

"And you agreed with this treatment?" Jadzia asked.

"Didn't have a choice Lieutenant. Clones don't have rights." Blitz said simply.

Jadzia was shocked by this admission. Tracyn and the other Commandos being clones didn't shock her, but the fact that they were apparently slave soldiers, and that it didn't seem to bother any of them, did. This was something Benjamin definitely needed to know about. The group finally arrived at their destination. "These are your quarters. There are three sets on each side of the hallway, one for each of you. You can decide who gets which set of quarters. All our quarters have replicators in them if you want anything to eat or drink, and the computer is voice activated and will answer any questions you have." She explained.

Tarfful gave her several growls that she didn't understand. "He says he wants to share a set of quarters with Tracyn." Arya translated for Jadzia. Tarfful continued to growl for a few more moments before becoming silent. "He owes Tracyn a Life Debt and said that he would not be doing his duty if he left him alone in this strange place."

"That can be done, although until we can enter your language into the computer Captain Tracyn will have to order anything for you." Jadzia said to Tarfful as she entered a different set of quarters and showed them around. The others moved to their own sets of quarters across the hall. "This set of quarters has two bedrooms so they should work." She explained as they entered the quarters. Tracyn and Tarfful looked at the Spartan accommodations and nodded to each other. Tracyn turned back toward Jadzia. "I need to go back to my ship and get a few things." He said.

Jadzia nodded in understanding. "Of course, I'll walk you back to your ship." She said with a smile. "Once the rest of you are settled, you can ask the computer for directions to the infirmary. I'll bring Captain Tracyn there after he is done." Tracyn simply smiled back before she escorted the clone back to the _Talyn_.

**With Sisko**

After the meeting Sisko went back to his office and contemplated what to tell Starfleet Command. "Sisko to O'Brien." Sisko said as he tapped his comm badge. "O'Brien here." Came the response. "Chief, connect me to Starfleet Command on secure subspace, Priority One." He ordered. O'Brien acknowledged and Starfleet Admiral Nechayev appeared on his screen. "Hello Benjamin, what can I do for you?" She asked. "Admiral Nechayev. I have some… interesting news to report. We've made first contact today with several beings that exited the Wormhole." The Admiral looked a bit confused. "Well, that's good but I don't see how that requires a Priority One communication." She said.

Sisko laughed a bit at this. "Well these new visitors are somewhat strange. When they exited the wormhole the Neutrino readings were off the charts, so high that the wormhole nearly exploded." He said, causing Admiral Nechayev's eyes to widen. "From what we have been able to gather, they appear to be from a completely different galaxy than our own." Sisko explained as he forwarded the star chart data that General Kess had given them, as well as images of all of their new guests. "These are our guests."

Nechayev looked over the images, her eyebrows rising. "Four of them are Human clones?" She asked, clearly surprised. "Yes Admiral, there is Human life in a different Galaxy. They also say that they were part of a Galaxy spanning Republic and that their ship is able to travel from one end of the galaxy to the Capital planet near the Galactic Core in less than a week." Sisko said as he forwarded the sensor reading on the _Talyn_. "I find that hard to believe, looking at these sensor readings." "My first officer felt the same way. However my Chief Medical Officer says that there are environmental features on all of them that are completely unlike anywhere that we have been before, including the Gamma Quadrant. These environmental features, along with what happened to the Wormhole could mean that their claims of being from a different galaxy are true." Sisko explained.

"Well if their claims are true, then I for one would love to see a display of this ship's engines. Try to convince them to give us a demonstration of their capabilities." Sisko nodded to this, having planned on asking them that himself. "Thank you Admiral. I will keep you informed on what develops here." He said as he ended the transmission.

**With Tracyn**

Tracyn entered the _Talyn_ and walked towards the crew quarters. "Zee, haul your metal _shebs_ out here. We're staying on the space station until we can figure out what to do. And pull the sensor logs from that anomaly that we entered before we arrived here." He yelled as he packed up a large duffel bag of clothes for himself and his brothers. His Astromech droid beeped at him in an irritated manner before it went to the computer and downloaded the logs and followed him out of the ship. Tracyn looked at Jadzia, who was still waiting outside the ship. She raised a delicate eyebrow at the sight of the droid following Ravage down the ramp. "And who might this be?" She asked him as they headed back towards the Habitat Ring. "This is R2-Z4, my droid. Don't you have droids?" Ravage responded, somewhat confused. "No we don't. What can he do?" She asked.

"He's a standard R2 series Astromech droid, designed for ship maintenance and navigation assistance." Tracyn explained. "How sophisticated is his A.I.?" She asked. Her response came in the form of several beeps and whistles from the small droid which made Tracyn chuckle. "Sophisticated enough that he tends to make smart ass comments." "Wait, you can understand him?" Jadzia asked.

"Yeah, spend enough time around astromechs and you pick it up. They were probably the most common droid in the GAR. Most of our starfighters used astromechs to control navigation and power distribution, plus we had swarms of them on our capital ships running repairs." Tracyn explained. They finally got to the infirmary, meeting up with the rest of the Wreckers. "Well I have to get back to my duties, but I will see you tomorrow morning at the briefing.

Tracyn nodded. "Thank you Lieutenant." He said as he entered the infirmary. Dr. Bashir was waiting for them, along with a few other people. "Hello everyone, now this is just a routine medical exam. I'm going to take a few scans of all of you, as well as take blood samples. Shouldn't take more than a few minutes." He explained.

True to his word, a few minutes later everyone had been scanned and poked and they were all on their way back to their quarters. "I want to discuss our next move." Tracyn instructed as they were walking. "I have some reds for everyone to wear. It's all I had in my ship aside from my personal armor." He said once they all entered Tracyn and Tarfful's quarters.

"So, what's the plan General?" Blitz asked Arya. Tracyn held up his hand. "Computer, is there some sort of privacy mode for this room?" He asked. "_Affirmative. Privacy mode stops anyone with less than level three security clearance from entering the quarters._" Came the response. "Who all has level three security clearance?" Arya asked. "_All senior station officers as well as station security personnel_." "Good enough. Computer, activate privacy mode." Tracyn ordered. "_Privacy mode engaged_." "Zee, activate your surveillance scramblers. I don't want to risk anyone hearing us." Tracyn told his droid. Z4 responded with a series of beeps and whistles as a small antenna popped out of an opening on top of his head.

Arya looked around at her troops, her friends, and made a decision. "I think you all need to make your own decisions. Since we are no longer part of the GAR I am no longer your General, and none of you are under any obligation to follow my orders." She explained. The Wreckers all looked at each other. Blitz was the first one to respond. "I don't know about my brothers, but you won't ever stop being my General. I will always follow you, doesn't matter if we are in the GAR or a completely different galaxy." He said emphatically. The rest of the Wreckers all nodded in agreement with Blitz.

Arya was surprised but also flattered by their attitude. "Well if you all want to follow my lead, then I think we should be honest with the Federation and we should give them full access to our equipment. What do you all think?" She asked.

Tracyn and the others all looked at each other before nodding. "We agree General, and in the spirit of honesty there is something you should know. Before Order Sixty-six happened, we were preparing to desert the GAR. We already had everything planned out, that's why I had the _Talyn_ stashed on Mygeeto. I just thought that you should know General." Tracyn said.

"Thank you, thank you all for being my friends and by protecting me during Order Sixty-six. Without all of you I am certain that I would be dead right now, and thanks to you all we are now completely out of reach of the GAR." Arya said as they all continued to discuss what they would share with Commander Sisko and the Federation.

**END CHAPTER ONE**


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO:**

**Deep Space 9: Tracyn's quarters 0730 hours**

Tracyn was finishing a light morning workout before the briefing with Commander Sisko. He was currently in his red fatigue pants without his shirt hanging from one of the archways in his quarters doing pull-ups when his door chimed. "Come in." He said as he kept doing his pull ups. The door opened and Jadzia came in. "Hello Captain Tracyn? I thought I would walk all of you to…" She started but stopped as she stared at Tracyn while he was doing his workout.

"Can I help you Lieutenant?" He asked as he finished his pull-ups and dropped down from the archway and grabbed a towel. Dax shook herself before starting again. "Yes, I was going to say that I would walk all of you to the briefing this morning." She said as she tried not to stare at Tracyn's back. It was hard not to since it was extremely well muscled.

"You know, if you really want to get a workout, you should talk to Quark about using one of his holosuites. I have a Klingon workout program of my own that I use." She commented. "Holosuites?" Tracyn asked. "Yeah, do you not have holotechnology in your universe? It uses holographic images contained inside force fields to give the images mass and make them tangible."

"We have holographic tech, but nothing on that level. Our communications are based on holograms, but they are all one color and we don't have the ability to touch them." Tracyn explained as he finished drying off. "You will have to show me those holosuites sometime. Let me get changed." He said as he went into his bedroom, leaving Jadzia in the main room with Tarfull and R2-Z4. A few minutes later Tracyn came out of the bedroom in his full armor and holding his helmet under his arm. "Let's go Lieutenant." He said as he put on his helmet and they went out into the corridor. At the same moment they exited Tracyn's room the other rooms opened and the rest of the Wreckers and Arya exited their rooms as well. Jadzia walked up to all of them and smiled as they began walking to the Ward Room. The Wreckers immediately formed up around Arya, Z4, Tarfful and Jadzia, and the whole procession took on a military parade feeling.

It took the group a few minutes to get to the Ward Room and they all went in. "Welcome, have a seat." Commander Sisko said as he motioned for all of them to sit down. "You met Major Kira and Constable Odo yesterday, and this is my Chief of Operations Miles O'Brien." He said as he introduced another officer. "Pleasure to meet you all." O'Brien said.

Arya decided to begin the meeting. "Commander Sisko, we have had time to think about our situation. Since we seem to be stuck in your Galaxy and have no idea how to get home we are more than willing to cooperate with you and give you full access to all of our technology, in exchange for access to some of yours." She said.

Sisko and his officers were pleasantly surprised to say the least. "I think we can arrange that, and it will make Starfleet very happy to say the least. Chief, I'd like you and Dax check out the ship. Major, you and Odo have a look at the weapons that have been left at security. General Kess, you can divide your men how you see fit."

"Actually Commander because we are not in our galaxy any longer and have no idea on how to get back, I am giving up my military rank of General. We have all decided to give up our ranks. I am still a Jedi Knight, but I am no longer a General." Arya said.

"Jester, Blitz, the two of you go with Tarfful and Gen… I mean Arya to the security office and teach Major Kira and Odo about our weapons and kit. Ghost, you come with me and Zee and we'll show them how the _Talyn_ works." Tracyn said as all the Wreckers stood up. "Also Commander, I have a sensor log of the anomaly that we entered in our galaxy that brought us here." He said as his droid rolled over to Sisko and handed him a small data stick.

Sisko took the offered data and he and his officers stood. "Thank you for this data. I will have some of our techs analyze it. Everyone please keep me informed as to your progress." He said, effectively dismissing everyone.

**With Arya, Blitz, Jester and Tarfful**

Arya, Blitz, Jester and Tarfful followed Kira and Odo to the nearest turbolift. "Promenade." Kira said and the turbolift took off. "So General… I mean miss Kess. You said that you are still a Jedi Knight, what pray tell is that?" Odo asked as they waited.

"Before we took command of the Grand Army, the Jedi were the peacekeepers of the Galaxy. We are an ancient order of Force wielding warriors that have been guardians and peacekeepers for over a thousand generations. I am the rank of Knight, which means that I have passed a series of trials and am no longer an apprentice, known as a Padawan. Now that I am a Knight I would be able to take on a Padawan of my own, although I have no idea if there is anyone in this galaxy that is Force sensitive." Arya explained.

"Force sensitive?" Kira asked. "Jedi are able to use the Force, which is an energy field that connects all living things in the universe. I can still feel the Force, but I don't sense anyone powerful enough to utilize it." Arya explained.

"So what sort of things are you able to do with this Force?" Odo asked. "The limits of the Force are still not known. Not even Jedi Master Yoda knew everything about it, and he is over eight hundred years old." She said, not noticing the astonished looks on Kira and Odo's faces. "But for the most part the general abilities of Jedi are different telekinetic abilities, we can enhance our own physical abilities for short periods of time, we can sense things that are far away and sometimes even in the future or the past, although those abilities are rarely reliable and some Jedi can even heal themselves and others. Also our extensive training with our lightsabers as well as our Force senses allows us to block or deflect most blaster bolts." Arya explained.

Kira looked extremely skeptical of what she had been told. "That is a very _extensive_ list of abilities miss Kess." She said.

"I would be more than happy to demonstrate all of my abilities." Arya said as the turbolift stopped and they exited onto the Promenade. As they were walking Arya saw a small object hit the top of Blitz's helmet. Looking up she saw a pair of young males laughing while one of them tossed things at the group. Sensing Blitz tense up she put her hand on his shoulder. "Don't Blitz. I'll take care of this." She said as she used the Force to make a great leap to the second level, landing right behind the youths, who were both too stunned to move. "You know, you really shouldn't throw things at people." She said as both boys stared at her. "Not everyone will be as nice or as forgiving as I am." She said as she used the Force to pull a small bag away from the smaller of the boys.

She jumped down from the upper level, ignoring the astounded looks on the faces of Odo and Kira. "Shall we continue?" Arya said as they all went to the security office. The small group went into the back of the office where they kept the checked weapons. Jester and Blitz immediately went over to the four Deeces and began checking them over.

"So we've agreed to share all of our technology, and that includes our kit." Blitz said as he walked over to a worktable and laid out his Deece for Kira and Odo. "This is the DC-17m Interchangeable Weapon System, or Deece as we call it. It is the standard issue weapon for Republic Commandos and can be configured for multiple purposes at any given time. It is currently in the standard full auto blaster configuration. It can fire up to fifty rounds before the power cell needs to be replaced." Blitz explained before he changed it to sniper mode. "This is the sniper configuration. It has a two-stage electromagnetic targeting scope and fires these quarrels encased in plasma energy." He said, holding up a quarrel. "The standard sniper magazine holds five rounds."

Jester held up his own Deece in another configuration. "And this is the anti-armor grenade configuration, my personal favorite. It shoots a single dumb fire anti-armor grenade that is very effective against vehicles and heavily armored targets." Jester changed his Deece back to the standard blaster configuration and added an attachment to the front of the barrel. "This is the Pulsed Energy Projectile or PEP attachment. This makes this weapon non-lethal for crowd control situations and is effective at stunning most humanoids, even Wookiees with enough shots."

Kira and Odo took notes on everything the two commando's had shown them, while also scanning the weapons with their tricorders. Arya walked up and held up her own blaster pistol. "This is the DC-17 heavy blaster pistol. It is usually issued to ARC troopers and a few other elite trooper types as a side arm, it has a high rate of fire and low recoil and has a stun and kill setting. It is extremely effective against droids while still being lethal against organic opponents. It uses a standard blaster pistol power cell that is able to fire forty shots before the cell needs to be replaced." Arya explained.

Kira held up her hand to stop the explanations. "Can you show us your power cells?" She asked. Arya shrugged before popping out her blasters power cell. "This is a blaster pistol power cell. It contains concentrated Tibanna Gas, that when heated turns into plasma." She explained as Kira scanned the small cell with her tricorder. "Interesting. Odo do you think that our replicators could synthesize this?" She asked the security chief. "Possibly. Chief O'Brien will have to experiment with it. The gas seems relatively stable." He pointed out. "In our galaxy it is usually mined from gas giants. The planet Bespin has several huge cities floating in the upper atmosphere that mine a large portion of Tibanna for the galaxy." Jester said. "Although the Tibanna in those packs is slightly different than most, since it is spin-sealed. Non spin-sealed Tibanna can be used for a wide variety of things too, from heating fuel to Hyperdrive coolant."

"Remember the Rishi Moon outpost?" Blitz added. "They used liquid Tibanna to heat the base, and then blow it up when the Seps captured it."

Holding up her Lightsaber she continued. "This is a Jedi lightsaber. It emits a blade of pure plasma suspended in a containment field and is powered by a special Kyber crystal. The blade is able to cut through nearly any substance, and is even able to deflect blaster bolts. At least in the hands of a Jedi or skilled Force user." She said as she activated her green blade. "I made this lightsaber myself as part of my Jedi training." She explained before deactivating the blade.

Tarfful held up his Bowcaster and growled several times, pointing at different parts of the weapon. ""I'll translate for Tarfful." Arya said. "This is Tarfful's Bowcaster, it is the signature weapon of the Wookiee people. It uses two polarizing orbs on the end of the bow arms to create a powerful magnetic field, which fires large quarrels enveloped in plasma energy. It is extremely powerful, far more so than a Deece's sniper rifle, and holds a clip of six quarrels."

Kira and Odo finished their notes and scans before Kira stepped forward. "These are extremely interesting weapons. Now what about your armor?" She asked the commandos. "Like I said yesterday it is Katarn MKIII Armor, best stuff ever manufactured for any GAR troops." Jester said, taking over the explanation. "The plates are made of heavily reinforced Duraplast and features an internal deflector shield. The bodysuit is made of a plastoid fiber composite that is blaster resistant up to extreme close range. Who was it from Omega Squad that told us about getting shot in the neck with a blaster pistol at point blank range and it only burned a hole in the suit?" The description of the scene made Kira and Odo wince at the thought. "I think it was either Darman or Niner." Blitz said. "My own clothing is made from the same material as the Katarn bodysuit, and I speak from personal experience that it works." Arya added.

Jester continued his explanation. "The armor is rated for weaponry up to light cannon fire, Verpine Shatter Gun rounds, and even EMP blasts. It is designed for easy Bacta injection, as well as survivability in extreme heat and cold, and even hard vacuum for up to twenty minutes, longer with an external Oxygen tank." He explained. "What is Bacta?" Odo asked. Jester reached into one of his pouches and held up a small package. "This has a Bacta soaked bandage in it. Bacta is a gelatinous substance that is applied both topically and via injection that helps promote extreme healing in most life forms. I've used bandages like these to help keep my brothers stable when they were injured in the field until we could get back to a hospital. Most hospitals tend to have large Bacta tanks that patients are submerged into until all but the most grievous of injuries are healed, most without leaving any scars, if the Bacta is applied quickly enough." He explained.

Kira and Odo both perked up at the description of the Bacta. "Doctor Bashir will be most interested in running tests on this substance. We should get him a sample to analyze." The security chief suggested. "I'll show it to him and help him with running his tests as well as show him the rest of our medical supplies. As team medic I am the most qualified." Jester said, before continuing his armor explanation. "Our helmets have an integrated HUD system that shows constant tactical data as well as the status of all squad members hooked up through the suits internal computer systems. It also has a built in filtration system that can pull oxygen out of most toxic environments, as well as thermal, night vision and electrobinoculars." Jester said as he held up his right hand and ejected a blade from the knuckle plate. "The armors gauntlet holds a retractable vibroblade for CQC situations. This armor is very modular and can be customized for different situations as well as personal preference."

Jester took his helmet and handed it to Kira. "Put this on Major." He instructed. She did as she was told. "See that yellow light in the top right corner of the HUD?" He asked. "Yes." Kira responded while sounding slightly muffled from the helmet. "Look at it and blink twice." "Holy hell." Kira yelled moments later as she yanked off the helmet and tossed it onto the floor, looking somewhere between dizzy and nauseous. "What the hell was that?" She asked, breathing deeply. Jester chuckled a bit sheepishly as he picked up his helmet. "Sorry about that, I forget how hard that is for some people to get used to that. That was the tactical HUD in our helmets."

"An impressive list of capabilities." Odo said. "Well now that we have finished with all your equipment, I can begin my report for Commander Sisko." Jester and Blitz looked at each other before chuckling. "Is there something amusing?" Odo asked. "That was not all of our equipment." Blitz said. "This is just what we brought onboard the station. Arya didn't want us to come in with anything too heavy or intimidating. We have a decent sized arsenal onboard the _Talyn_. We can bring them onto the station if you want to inspect them as well." He said. Odo and Kira looked shocked by that fact before looking at Arya. "The Wreckers don't understand the concept of overkill." She stated simply.

Before they could continue Major Kira's comm. badge beeped. "_Sisko to Kira_." Came the station Commander's voice. "Kira here." She responded. "_I know you're busy inspecting our guests equipment, but I'm afraid it will have to wait. Can you please bring them to my office? The Bajoran Provisional Government and the Vedek Assembly have sent representatives to meet with our new guests._" Sisko explained.

Kira felt a sense of trepidation at this news. "Who did they send Commander?" She asked cautiously. "_The Provisional Government sent Minister Kaval and the Vedek assembly sent Vedek Bareil … and Vedek Winn_." He said after a long pause.

**With Tracyn, Ghost, R2-Z4, Dax, and O'Brien**

The five exited the wardroom and headed for a different turbolift. "Landing Pad D." Dax said as the lift took off. O'Brien glanced at the two commando's and their droid before speaking. "So you and your fellow commando's are clones?" He asked somewhat delicately. "That's right Sir. Bred from the finest genetic stock and trained by the best in the galaxy to fight for the Republic." Ghost said. "Oh don't call me Sir. I work for a living." O'Brien said with a chuckle.

Tracyn and Ghost chuckled at this comment. "He sounds like Sergeant Skirata." Ghost said. "Who is that?" Jadzia asked, extremely curious about the clone's lives. "He was one of the Mandalorian _Cuy'val Dar_ training sergeant on Kamino. He helped train another group of commandos, as well as the Null ARC's." Tracyn explained.

"So what is the difference between regular commando's and ARC's?" Dax asked. "ARC stands for Advanced Reconnaissance Commando. We are a more specialized type of commando that is often sent out alone or commanding other troops for covert operations. Republic commandos are always deployed in our four man squads for other special assignments. Both groups can be deployed in scenarios where regular ground troops are not practical as well as spec opps assignments ranging from sabotage to assassination. Really either group can usually handle any given situation but it's up to our superiors to decide which group would be sent into a given situation." Tracyn explained.

"What was that one word, _Cuy'val Dar_?" O'Brien asked. "It's _Mando'a_, the Mandalorian language, it means 'Those who no longer exist'." He explained. "Our genetic template Jango Fett was a Mandalorian bounty hunter and he brought in one-hundred soldiers and mercenaries to help train the clone commandos. Most of them were Mandalorian, just like Jango himself, and they were extremely well paid for their service, but they had to completely disappear from the galaxy, hence they were _Cuy'val Dar_." "And what are Mandalorians?" Jadzia asked. "We are." Ghost said. "We were raised Mando by our training Sergeant Wad'e Tay'haii. He taught us the language and culture of our heritage." He finished as they arrived at the _Talyn_.

Dax and O'Brien immediately pulled out their Tricorders and began scanning the ship. "My tricorder can't identify the metal that the ship is made of." O'Brien reported. "The _Talyn_ is made of a special combination of Durasteel and _Beskar_." Ravage explained. "She's a _Kom'rk_ class fighter/transport, a bounty hunter special, that was created by the MandalMotors Company. I equipped her with a class point-seven Hyperdrive, as well as a class eight backup. Ghost helped me upgrade her twin Ion engines so she's now capable of speeds exceeding 1/7th the speed of light in atmosphere, and close to 1/6th in vacuum with no loss of maneuverability. She has two high-powered assault blaster cannons mounted into the front wing tips, a pair of Proton Torpedo launchers, a seismic charge launcher aft, and a high powered Ion cannon mounted under the cockpit. There's a troop bay in the main body that can normally hold twenty-four people, with a rear hatch for rapid deployment. However since this ship was only used by myself and my brothers on some missions, we converted the troop bay into living quarters and an armory." Tracyn explained as he pointed out the weapons mounted into the upward facing wings, under the cockpit and in between the two ion exhaust ports. "We managed to get a shield generator from a Separatist assault ship and install it in the _Talyn_, so her defensive capabilities are far superior to basically any other ship in her size category." Tracyn finished with a grin.

Dax and O'Brien both took down carful notes at their explanations and almost continuously scanned the areas Tracyn and Ghost pointed out. "What should we show them next _Ner Vod_?" Ghost asked. "Might as well go with the swoops." He responded as he pressed a button on his gauntlet and two speeder bikes dropped out of hidden compartments near the ships ramp. "These are _Balutar_-class swoops. The MandalMotors Company also developed them, just like the _Kom'rk_ Class ship. They are repulsor powered speeder bikes that despite their small size are capable of traveling at over five hundred kph and still have great handling because of the high end gyro-stabilizers Ghost and I installed. They also each have a pair of front mounted blaster cannons." Tracyn explained as he pressed a few more buttons on his gauntlet and the speeder bikes ascended back into their hidden compartments and the boarding ramp for the ship lowered.

As everyone went inside Tracyn turned to the Starfleet Officers. "What would you like to inspect first?" He asked them. "Why don't we check out the engines?" Dax suggested. As the group walked through the ship Tracyn and Ghost pointed out interesting things. As they passed the armory Dax and O'Brien looked with some surprise and trepidation at the sizable number of weapons stored in the small ship. Jadzia noticed another suit of armor on a stand in the back. "What's that?" She asked.

Tracyn walked up to the suit of maroon armor with black accents. "This is my personal suit of _Beskar'gam_." "There's that word again, _Beskar_?" Jadzia asked. "It's Mando'a for Iron, or Mandalorian Iron. It's the toughest stuff in our galaxy, capable of stopping blaster bolts and even deflecting lightsabers. Armor is called _Beskar'gam_, which means Iron skin. Mandalorian smiths know how to refine to any shape or color they want." Tracyn explained as something behind his armor caught his eye. Grabbing it he turned to his brother. "Hey _Vode,_ weren't you looking for your this before Mygeeto?" He asked as he held up a charcoal colored cylindrical item with a sharp point that he tossed to Ghost.

"What's that?" O'Brien asked. "It's a _Bes'bev_. A Mandalorian flute." Ghost explained as he twirled the instrument with a flourish and put it to his lips and played a few notes on it. "Our training Sergeant was a very skilled player and I took to it like a Kaminoan to water. He gave me this as a gift before our first mission and I've kept it with me ever since." He said as he held the instrument tenderly. "That was a very nice gesture of him." Dax said.

They continued to the engine room where the Starfleet Officers scanned the hyperdrive and the Ion drive. "The ion drive uses internal fusion reactions to create a stream of highly charged particles that are then forced out through the exhaust port to create thrust." Ghost explained. "The hyperdrive is what allows the ship to travel at faster than light speeds and traverse the galaxy by entering hyperspace."

"Hyperspace?" Dax asked. "Hyperspace is an alternate dimension that overlaps realspace. When we activate the hyperdrive we jump into hyperspace and traverse the galaxy at hundreds or even thousands of times the speed of light, but hyperspace travel isn't without risks. Every object in realspace with a sufficient gravity well, like stars or planets, has a shadow in hyperspace. Without precise navigation your ship can hit one of those gravity wells. Best case scenario the gravity well violently pulls you back into realspace, worst case your ship is obliterated." Tracyn explained.

Before either Dax or O'Brien could respond Dax's comm. badge beeped. "_Sisko to Dax_." Came Sisko's voice "Dax here." She responded. "_Lieutenant I know you and the Chief are busy inspecting our guests ship but I need you to bring them to my office. The Bajoran provisional government and the Vedek Assembly have sent representatives to meet with them._" "Understood Benjamin, we'll be there shortly." Dax said.

"Well as much as I would love to continue the tour of this amazing ship, but as you all heard Commander Sisko has some visitors for you all in his office."

**END CHAPTER TWO**


End file.
